villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Knaaren
The Knaaren are a race of monsters and villains in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. They aren't very talkative and usually roar or say only threats to scare their enemy. History They are tall, fierce, invincible and territorial creatures whose attacks are dangerously strong. They live only in the deep, self-made labyrinthine caves and tunnels beneath the Desert of the Knaaren. They don't like sunlight and strangers. When the tunnels are under attack, one of the Knaaren hits a big gong, calling all surrounding Knaaren to move to the gong's position. They are ruled by their king Gumsi, although he is just a child. Gumsi is the holder of the Sceptre of the Leptys which can be used to invoke Leptys, the Knaaren's bird-like god. The Knaaren enjoy battles in their arena where Gumsi's throne is also located. Their champion used to be Reflux and "no Knaaren has ever beaten him". However, after being forced to fight him, Rayman defeats Reflux. As a reward, Rayman gets a power that allows him to turn Black Lums into Red ones from Leptys. The Knaaren seemly have only one method of attack - swiping their enemy with their large claws. Many Knaaren also have a large spectral shield around them that protect them and does damage to their enemy. Only known Knaaren that don't have this shield, are Reflux and Gumsi. Notable Knaarens *Reflux *Gumsi Quotes *"Get him!" *"Skin him!" *"Spit in his eyes!" *"Crush his bones!" *"Tear off his flesh!" *"Stick bamboo under his nails!" *"Poke him in the eyes!" *"Make him write bad checks!" *"Let him run! Meat better with salt." *"Brain, fresh brain!" *"Hey hey hey guys. I mean, don't you feel guilty about ganging up on a guy when he's all alone?" **''"No. Why? Do you?"'' ***"N-N-No no no no no of course not! chuckle What was I thinking!? Heh heh." *Coughing "Hey, does anybody have any cough syrup?" *"My dad is stronger than your dad!" **"No way. My dad is stronger than your dad. I heard his friends say that he can pick up a dog." ***''"Aurgh! Will you guys please stop talking about your dads?"'' *"Hey, are you going to the gong party on Saturday?" **"I'd love to, but I doubt my dad will let me go out. He's been in a bad mood lately." *"Since Sally died, I feel so...alone." No one to hold in my arms. No one to love." **"C'mon! Turn that frown upside-down! I'm sure you can find another rat." Gallery Knaaren.png|A Knaaren, when he appear in the video game Rayman 3. Trivia *The Knaaren are known as the scariest creatures in the Rayman universe. *According to frescoes in their caves, the Knaaren seem to hunt and eat Teensies. *The Knaaren also eat Zombie Chicken eggs. *All Knaaren from the game seem to be males. Females and children (except Gumsi) are never seen. It is possible they live somewhere in the deepest parts of the caves. *Although the Knaaren usually live only in their tunnels, some of them are also seen in the mountains in Sentinel, one of Rayman 3's minigames. Category:Rayman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Hostile Species Category:Minion Category:Incompetent Category:Gaolers Category:Game Changer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Magic Category:Cannibals Category:Mummies Category:Horror Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Immortals Category:Dimwits Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pawns